


Too Late

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [44]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Realization, Sad, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It’s not really surprising that he’s gone this long without knowing he’s in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5091291#t5091291) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

John’s never been good at dealing with his feelings, or even with recognizing them until someone else points them out, so it’s not really surprising that he’s gone this long without knowing he’s in love.

When he finally figures it out, though, it’s too late because Joss is bleeding out in his arms and there’s absolutely nothing he can do about it now except stand there in agony and wish they’d had more time together.

But he should have known he’d never get a happy ending, not with the kind of lives either of them lived, and if he would have thought to consider it, he supposes this is exactly the way he’d have guessed things would go for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
